Strategist Game
by meganium1412
Summary: Wu mengadakan permainan untuk mengetahui siapa strategis yang paling hebat!  cerita yang sangat gaje dan ada OCnya,jika anda membenci OC walaupun hanya ada satu OC saja,maka fanfic ini jangan dibaca!


wahai kalian orang yang waras,jika kalian masih ingin menjaga kewarasan kalian,jangan baca fanfic ini!bahkan dokter kandungan(?) pun menyarankan ketika membaca fanfic ini,kalian harus membacanya dengan jarak 1 KM!*dikubur hidup-hidup karena lebay*okeh,karena anda masih membaca fanfic ini,maka mari kita bacakan UUD 45 Sima Yi: mwahahahaha,dasar hodob(?) yang dibaca entu disclaimer! Author:oh,gw kira UUD 45,baiklah,Zheng Mao,bacakan disclaimer!

Zheng Mao: Author kita yang hodob dan gaje ini tidak memiliki KOEI,tapi dia memiliki saya,Jiang Chao dan si cuek Ai An Tai

Ai An Tai: apa lu bilang?

Zheng Mao: lu cuek!ape lu?berani sama gw?*berantem sama AAT*

Author: kita tinggalkan saja pertarungan gaje ini,mending kita ke storynya aja,okeh? *dilempar sepatu oleh ZM secara tidak sengaja* WOI! sini lo!

Jiang Chao: kok gw nggak eksis ya?

Author & AAT & ZM: *sweatdrop*

* * *

><p><strong>SHU<strong>

burung berkicauan,bunga bunga bermekaran,dan anjing pun mengeong(?)

ini adalah saat yang sangaaaaaaat tenang dan damai di daratan shu pada saat malam... sampai ketika..

"WADAW!"

teriak Jiang Chao yang kakinya diinjak sama Zheng Mao

"ups,sorry my brother,gak sengaja,pis yo"

"pis pis,emak lu pipis! sakit nih!"

"baru keinjek aja sakit,katanya "the great warrior"" ucap Ai An Tai yang dari tadi baca buku

belum sempat JC melancarkan kata kata yang tidak pantas ditiru oleh anak anak dirumah ke AAT,tiba tiba datang seorang kurir pembawa pesan alias messenger

"tuan,saya melapor bahwa telah diadakan suatu permainan di Wu besok untuk mengetahui siapa yang paling hebat diantara semua strategis di daratan china ini,dan tuan Ai An Tai serta Tuan Zheng Mao diundang di permainan ini"

"menarik" ucap Ai An Tai

"lagi lagi gw gak eksis" ucap Jiang Chao

semua yang disitu minus JC pun ber-sweatdrop ria

"selain aku dan Ai An Tai,siapa lagi yang diundang di Shu ini?"ucap Zheng Mao

"hmm,kalau tidak salah,tuan Zhuge Liang,nyonya Yue Ying,tuan Pang Tong,dan tuan Xu Shu yang diundang"

"apakah aku boleh ikut untuk menonton? aku kan harus eksis!" kata Jiang Chao yang sifatnya emang mirip author yang gaje ini

setelah sweatdrop, pembawa pesan itu berkata "tentu saja boleh,permainan ini akan ditonton banyak orang!"

"hmm,baiklah,kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Wu dan besok melapor dulu ke Kaisar Liu Bei" ucap Zheng Mao

dan mereka pun tidur...

* * *

><p><em>keesokan harinya<em>

setelah bangun,mandi,gosok gigi,membersihkan tempat tidur,pedicure(?) dan menicure(?) dan melapor kepada baginda raja kaisar Liu Bei,yang ternyata ikut menonton juga,mereka memulai perjalanan ke Wu

"akhirnya sampai juga..." ucap Jiang Chao yang sudah kecapaian karena harus memikul barang dirinya sendiri plus barang dua temennya

"wah aku benar benar deg degan!apalagi musuhnya ada tuan Zhuge Liang!" komentar Zheng Mao

"..." komentar AAT,dia masih keasikan baca bukunya

ketika akhirnya mereka dituntun masuk ke ruang yang sudah ditentukan Sun Jian,mereka melihat banyak sekali peserta yang mengikuti permainan ini,mereka bisa mengenali mereka,mulai dari Lu Meng,Zhou Yu,Lu Xun,Lu Su,Sima Yi,Guo Fengxiao,Xun Yu,Xun You,Li Ru,Chen Gong,dan banyak orang lagi

"hadirin peserta dan penonton yang terhormat,kita akan memulai permainan ini!harap semuanya tenang!" ucap Sun Jian

"jadi disini,pertama tama kami akan menyaring 8 orang dari 16 orang ini,dengan permainan... Xiang Qi!"

"aku pasti menang!" dan celoteh celoteh lainnya dikeluarkan oleh para strategis ini

dan mereka pun diberitahukan siapa yang harus mereka lawan

Lu Su VS Guo Fengxiao

Xun Yu VS Pang Tong

Xun You VS Zhuge Liang

Sima Yi VS Xu Shu

Lu Meng VS Yue Ying

Zhou Yu VS Li Ru

Chen Gong VS Ai An Tai

Zheng Mao VS Lu Xun

"hmm,ternyata aku yang pertama bertanding" ucap Lu Su

"mari kita bertarung secara adil" ucap Guo Fengxiao yang lebih dikenal dengan Guo Jia

"tentu saja"

* * *

><p>cukup segini dulu cerita gaje ini,please Read and Review ,Review mu menggugah hatiku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini!<p> 


End file.
